Grand Chase main Drama!
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Karena Kota Serdin diserang para Orc dan Kaze'aze akibat kelalaian para chaser yang mengejar ent kabur, akhirnya mereka dihukum menghibur warga Serdin dengan cara MAIN DRAMA! Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? akankah akan berjalan mulus ataukah tidak! /Warning : Maybe OOC en garing/ Ch 1 : Prologue
1. Showdown 0 : Prologue

Chalice : Kuro~ Kuro~ Kuro~ Kuroooshiii~ Cha~ Cha~ Cha~ Chalice~~ *lagi nyanyi ceritanya* Baaaack~ *tebar bunga mawar*

Lucre : Hahaha seperti biasa suara nyanyian creator jelek *nimpukin pakai buku*, dasar Fales Creator :D

Tia : Biarkan saja dia, Lucre *ngibasin rambut peraknya* pakai headsetmu agar telingamu tidak terkontaminasi

Chalice : Kalian jahat! A suara Lice itu indah! BTW, Lice lihat di gugel ternyata GC ada chara bru ya? UNOOOOO MANIS BANGEEEEET! SAYANG BANGET LICE KEBURU UDAH GAK MAIN TUH GAME, AAAAA MAU PAKE UNOOOO! /ditimpuk saking berisiknya.

Lucre : Agar tidak banyak bicara, disclaimer!

Tia : Eeeeennnn Warning!

Disclaimer : GC bukan milik gadis satu ini, tetapi punya KOG.

Warn : GaJe, abal, humor garing karena sudah lama gak buat humor, alur kecepatan, no BASHING chara, TYPO, EYD salah, OOC,

LucreTiaChalice : Happy Reading! :D

~Happy Reading~

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

"Menghibur warga kota Serdin?!" pekik Elesis kaget mendengar ucapan Knight Master.

"Iya" ucap wanita berambut merah keorenan itu dengan wajah serius.

Beberapa chaser yang berada diruangan mendengar ucapan KM spontan tidak terima, mereka ini Chaser buka badut! Goddamit!, batin yang tidak terima.

"Kenapa kita harus menghibur warga Serdin, KM?" tanya Ronan penasaran.

"Kalian tahu baru-baru ini kota Serdin diserang para Orc?" semua chaser mengangguk "Dan sebagian penuh kota hancur karena Kaze'aze ikut campur" anggukan kembali di terima.

BRAK!

KM mengebrak meja dengan amarahnya "DAN KALIAN TERLAMBAT DATANG! Dan laporan apa ini, Elesis?" KM mengakat sebuah kertas "KALIAN TERLAMBAT DATANG KARENA MENGEJAR ENT YANG KABUR?!" pekik KM gak terima.

"Bukan Ent, Knight Master. Tapi Ryan yang kabur bersama Ent" koreksi Jin yang membuat Ryan semakin memojok ke pojokan ruangan karena melihat pandangan KM menuju kepadanya.

"Bukannya Ryan kabur lari bersama Ent karena kita tidak merestuinya?" tanya Amy dengan wajah _smug_ nya.

"Hei! Kenapa nyambung merestui!? Bukan itu penyebabnya!" pekik Ryan kaget karena laporan berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Ryan" Lire menepuk pundak Ryan "Apakah aku tidak cukup buatmu? Sampai kau mau kabur bersama Ent karena tidak kami restui?" tanya Lire mulai berlinang air mata.

"Tidak! Kau tetaplah dihatiku selamanya, Lire!" gombal Ryan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lire untuk meyakinin

"suer terkewer kewer" Ryan mulai OOC.

"Ryaaaan!" pekik Lire senang

"Lireeeee!"

Dan akhir nya mereka berpelukan seakan mereka melupakan perselingkuhan Ryan dengan seekor (?) Ent.

'Oh, man' Dio, Ley, Elesis, Arme, Sieghart, Lass, Veigas mulai ber _facepalm_ karena melihat dua insan ras elf seakan ingin mengalahkan _loveydovey_ nya sang martial art dan _dancer_ yang sudah tingkat akut.

Ronan, Lime dan Rin hanya tersenyum sambil sweatdropped.

Mary, Zero, Adel, Rufus, Uno dan Azin hanya memilih diam.

Amy dan Jin terlihat tidak senang karena ada yang berusaha mengalahkan _besar_ (?) nya cinta mereka.

"Oke, jelaskan kenapa dia mau kabur lari bersama Ent?" KM berusaha mengabaikan aura pink di sekitar dua elf itu.

Demi dewa jashin (?) akhirnya dua elf itu melepaskan pelukan mereka yang membuat para chaser bersorak kegirangan –yang tentunya dalam hati- melihat hawa pink yang bikin mereka tidak enak menghilang dari ruangan ini.

Sebagai Ketua para chaser –menurut Elesis sendiri- akhirnya Elesis mulai menjelaskan awal pertemuan Ryan dengan sang Ent betina tersebut.

"...Karena kita tidak menerima Ent betina itu bersama Ryan dan ditentang keras oleh Lire, akhirnya Ryan memilih kabur bersama Ent betina tersebut" akhir cerita Elesis yang di skip author karena malas membuat awal pertemuan Ryan dengan Ent tersebut

KM manggut-manggut mengerti 'Sejak kapan Ent punya jenis kelamin?' batinnya bingung.

KM pada akhirnya mengabaikan pikirannya "Sampai mana kalian mengejar Ryan dan Ent?" tanyanya

"...Sampai Xenia" jawab Mary dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hoooh, sampai Xenia ya? Lumayan jauh juga" KM manggut-manggut sebelum diam sejenak "HAAAAAHH?! APUAAA?! O EM JIIII?! KALIAN DARI SILVERLAND KE XENIA!?" pekik KM mulai OOC.

Sontak jeritan KM membuat para chaser terdiam dan mengedap ngedip mata mereka akibat kaget.

KM yang menyadari dia teriak ala anak alay segera duduk dan membaca kertas laporan Elesis seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang memalukan.

Semua chaser menatap KM dengan sweatdroppednya

"Karena kalian tetap meninggalkan tugas, kalian ku hukum menghibur warga serdin yang terluka tersebut" ucap KM dengan wajah serius ala profesional.

'KM seakan berusaha menganggap tidak terjadi apapun tadi' batin semua chaser sambil sweatdropped kecuali Mary tentunya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, KM. Kita ini chaser dan aku ini gladiator yang hebat" oke Sieghart mulai narsis "Kenapa kita musti menghibur layaknya badut?" Elesis yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kuputuskan kalian bikin drama" ucap KM seakan-akan Sieghart tidak mengatakan sesuatu "Tenang aku sudah menyiapkan dialognya" KM mengeluarkan 3 buku "Aku sudah membuatnya, dan kalian musti melakukan drama 3 kali, jadi kuharapkan kalian tidak menolaknya." Knight master langsung memberikan 3 buku tersebut ke Elesis "Tentu kan kelompoknya" dan KM keluar dari ruangan tersebut seakan agar tidak seorangpun bisa protes dengannya.

'DIA SUDAH MERENCANAKAN INI DARI AWAL!' batin semuanya minus Sieghart

'Aku di cuekin' batinnya sambil pundung di pojokan dan jarinya membuat lingkaran di lantai.

"Red Ridding hood, Snow white, dan Cinderella" spontan ucapan Elesis yang sedang melihat-lihat judul buku-buku tersebut membuat para chaser mendekat kearah gadis berambut merah penyandang marga Sieghart tersebut.

"Heee~ ternyata KM punya sisi perempuan juga" Sieghart mengeluarkan wajah mengejek. Jika KM masih ada disini, pasti si kakek tua berambut hitam keunguan tersebut sudah dijadikan makanan utama buat makan malam nanti.

"Kita harus bagaimana, Elesis- _sempai_?" tanya Lime melihat mereka harus melakukan drama di depan warga membuatnya merasa malu, apalagi dia adalah seorang _holy knight_ bukan _actor._

"Tentu saja kita harus menolaknya! Aku ini chaser kenapa jadi turun pangkat menjadi artis jalanan?!" ucap Veigas tidak terimanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan mengakat kepalanya penuh kekesalan.

"Hmph! Memangnya kau saja?! Aku juga tidak terima!" pekik Ley kesal

"...Ada surat di belakang buku" sontak ucapan Mary membuat semuanya menolehkan kepala mereka ke Mary.

 **Yang menolak misi ini akan dihukum memakan masakan Elesis dan Arme selama satu bulan dan akan menjadi sukarela gotong royong selama sebulan penuh**

 **P.S : dua minggu lagi kalian pentas, titik tanpa koma dan tanpa spasi**

 **~ Peluk cium (?) Knight Master**

Sontak hukuman yang akan diberikan Knight Master membuat semuanya bergindik ngeri (min Elesis dan Arme tentunya)

"Memangnya ada apa dengan masakan kami?" tanya Elesis dan Arme kebingungan.

Semuanya menggeleng-geleng seakan jawaban itu yang terbaik (Kecuali Mary)

"...membayangkannya saja membuatku semakin anemia' gumam Uno pelan agar tidak di dengar oleh kedua perempuan tersebut tertapi dapat di dengar oleh Jin dan Lass yang mendengarnya membuat dua mahluk itu mengangguk setuju.

"Sekarang kita menentukan peran kita masing masing" ucap Elesis sambil memegang bukanya tersebut "Tentu saja diundi biar adil" lanjutnya mengingat sebagian kecil anggota Grandchase ada yang mau menang sendiri dan pada akhirnya pasti bertengkar "Dan jangan banyak komplain jika terpilih menjadi yang tidak diinginkan" lanjutnya.

Dan akhirnya undianpun di mulai.

~To be Continued~

* * *

/Pojokan kertas Author/

Chalice : *merebah kan diri* Gariiiing! DX oh well, semoga aja di bagian pentasnya tdak garing A Oh ya, karena Lice dulu main GC berhenti tepat sebelum Uno dan Veigas nongol, maaf jika ada kesalahan khususnya dua chara ini, Lice memakai dua chara ini agar banyak peran XD /dua itu juga penting. Dan juga nyari sensasi aja /digeplak, oh well, akhir kata

LucreTia : REVIEEEEWWWW YAAAAAA~~!


	2. Showdown 1 : pembukaan

**Ch 2 : Pembukaan**

Chalice : Oke, udah update :D No curcol! Kita lanjut saja XD yeah lice tau chap kemarin kerupuk garing rasa udang /apaan seh, Lucre balas Review dan Tia Disclaimer dan Warning!

Lucre **: Mingonette223 : Entahlah, tuh author yang nulis, mungkin dia gak bisa bedain antara sakit perut sama anemia kali, heh katanya pengen jadi dokter kok gak ngerti begituan *hmph* / Chalice : Lice ngerti kok DX, Lucre meanie! Lice sengaja tulis begitu agar memberi tahu betapa menyeramkannya masakan Arme dan Elesis sampai Uno anemia lagi!/ hmph terserah *ngacangin Lice*Dan kau perempuan ya? *bawa mawar* kau manis sekali, seperti mawar merah ini *play boy kambuh* /Chalice : kenapa OC Lice pada rada-rada ya =='') Oh ya, terima kasih atas review nya *bikin anyaman bunga dari bulu sayap* Ini buat ka-*dditendang Chalice* /Chalice : Terima kasih atas Reviewnya, Elsa-chan :D Dan yak, sudah update XDD**

 **KuroIChio : Hah? Dia favorit? *nunjukin Chalice yang kesenengan* gak salah? Heh, dia balik juga nanti ngilang lagi seolah-olah gak punya tanggung jawab /Chalice : Hey!/ BTW, aku melihat info kamu, kamu cewe ya? *playboy ON* *sok ramah on* salam kenal aku Lucre *nebarin bunga** **dan memegang bunga mawar** ***, dan jika berdua dengan Tia jadi Lucretia, umurku 18 tahun, dan kau manis seka-*diseruduk Chalice* /Chalice: Yeeey~~teman gambar nambah lagi** **o** **Lice sedih teman-teman FFN lice yang gemar gambar udah pada hiatus dan berkelana ke Deviant art ;;w;; *mingcry* Lice masih belum bisa digital/ *nendang Chalice* Heh, abaikan saja gadis itu, dan ya, pada akhirnya fanfic ini update, nona Chio (Chalice : dasar Lucre playboy!). Ayo duduk bareng aku nontonnya *senyuman playboy* *ditendang Tia* ehem, lupakan ucapanku tadi dan terima kasih atas updatenya :)**

Tia : (inner : kenapa Lucre yang ngebales review?! Mustinya aku biar kugoda yang cowo *hmph* /dasar playgirl) Oh well, mulai Disclaimernya!

Disclaimer : GC bukan milik si bodoh Chalice, yang punya ya KOG dan pemilik aslinya (?), Lucretia saja yang dipunyai Chalice (walau aku tidak ingin –Tia-)

Warning : GaJe, Lebeh, Keripik garing rasa balado, OC, OOC stadium 4, TYPO, EYD mungkin sementara gak berlaku sampai selesai nih fanfic, eeeennn selesai

* * *

Dan dibawah ini warning untuk setiap chapter mendatang : (Disni belum dipakai, oh well)

 **Grandchase : kejadian diluar drama**

'' **Grandchase'' : omongan di luar drama**

' **Inner' : Pikiran di luar drama**

Granchase : Kejadian di drama

''Granchase'' : obrolah di drama

'Inner' : pikiran di dalam drama

* * *

~eennn Happy Reading~

* * *

 **-HARI H-**

Di alun-alun kota Serdin terdapat sebuah rumah besar yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa ada dan bagaimana caranya bisa muat di alun-alun kota, banyak warga berkumpul disana dan meninggalkan sementara pekerjaan membetulkan kota yang sebagian hancur tersebut hanya untuk melihat para chaser sedang di permalukan- maksudnya sedang mencoba melakukan amal dengan cara bermain drama untuk menyenangkan hati para warga

Diatas panggung terdapat 2 MC berambut putih salju, bermata biru langit, yang lelaki berbaju merah dengan lambang api di dada kanan, headsetnya tergantung di pundaknya, dan yang perempuan memakai baju pink yang terdapat lambang api di dada kiri, memakai headset dan terdapat pita pink di kepalanya, entah bagaimana cara nya KM bisa menculik dan membudak-maksudnya berkerja sama dengan OC Author yang kebetulan kabur kemarin (jadi ngerasa hewan kabur dari rumah /di ma'em –ehem, lupakan-)

"Heyaaaaaa~! Ini dia yang di tunggu-tunggu selama 2 minggu,disini bersama lelaki tamvan bernama Lucre" Lelaki bersurai warna salju langsung berteriak kegirang layaknya mendapatkan hadiah jutaan dan bernarsis ria

"Dan disini bersama gadis manis bernama Tia, Apakah kalian tidak sabar melihat chaser di permalu- maksudku bermain drama?" tanya Tia seolah-olah dia tidak sengaja berbicara aneh dan bersenyum manis layaknya melihat jutaan bunga bermekaran di alun-alun kota.

Sontak ucapan dua mahluk putih itu di sahut para warga yang kegirangan seolah mereka tidak sabar apa yang akan terjadi nanti (eh?)

'DIA TADI MAU NGOMONG INI ACARA MEMPERMALUKAN KAMI KAN?!' batin semua chaser di balik layar tancap (?)

"Oke, Semoga para penghi—maksudku Chaser yang berbaik hati akan menghibur kita sebentar lagi" Tia bersorak kegirangan bersama para penonton setelah melihat Lucre yang mengedipkan matanya.

"DAN KITA SAMBUT PARA CHASER SEKARANG!" Lucre mulai tepok tangan gaje dan mulai diikutin para warga.

Tirai pun tertutup dan lampu disko—maksudnya lampu berkedap-kedip menandakan akan datangnya sesuatu /eh?/

* * *

 **-Di balik Panggung-**

"Aku tidak bisa…" Gumam Ronan layaknya mau di perkaos Elesis (heh?) dia memegang erat busana yang ia kenakan sekarang "..Aku tidak bisa melakukan peran ini" gumamnya pelan sambil bermuka merah

/Error, EYD sementara Error/

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RONAN! KENAPA KAU JADI MIRIP UKEEEE?! NOOOOONONONONONONONONONONONO KENAPA DIKAU! JADI MANIS! *Ngebayangin Ronan bermuka merah* *nosebleed* OMG! LICE MASIH SETIA SAMA SIEGHART- /ditendang Lucretia karena berisik.

/EYD OPERATION AGAIN/

"Kau musti bisa, apalagi yang memilih peran ini Knight Master" Elesis menatap Ronan sambil bertolak pinggang bertanda dia tidak terima mendengar keluhan Ronan yang seperti wanita habis menikah yang sedang mau melakukan malam pertamanya /ehem/, dapat Ronan lihat baju Elesis lebih terlihat keren dibanding yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Heh, Aku setuju dengan Ronan, cucuku" entah angin ribut apa akhirnya Sieghart menyetujui apa yang dikatakan /uhuk/menantunya/uhuk/.

"Jangan gerak, kakek tua" geram Arme kesal sambil me make-up Sieghart

"Goooodd dammit kenapa aku harus memerankan peran aneh ini!?" geramnnya sambil di make up Arme yang tanpa disangka sehebat Amy yang sedang me make up Veigas

"Heh, Aku juga sependapat denganmu, Immortal" dapat dilihat kedutan di kepala nya bertanda dia kesal

"...Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" gumam Uno sambil memerah apalagi dia sedang diiket rambutnya oleh Lire, Uno langsung menutupin wajahnya saking malunya melihat dirinya di depan kaca.

"Jangan bergerak, Uno" Lire mengingatkan dengan halus yang mendapatkan jawaban sebuah gumaman ''Maaf'' dari Uno

"Hahahahaha! Jangan mengeluh, apalagi ini kan KM sendiri yang memilih peran kita!" tawa Dio lepas sambil guling-guling "Astaga, Kau cantik banget Veigas!" tawanya "Apakah kau mau memegang tanganku, tuan puteri?" ejeknya sambil bergaya ala pangeran

Dapat kita lihat sebagian (kecuali yang menjadi korban dan kalian tahu siapa saja yang diam) menahan tawa, sontak saja dapat dilihat kalau urat kepala Veigas mulai rontok (?), akhirnya dia mengeluarkan _cube_ nya yang sontak membuat chaser yang di dekatnya menahannya sebelum terjadi kehancuran ditempat ini

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH LAKI-LAKI PUCAT INI!"

"Kau mengejek aku, Ley atau Uno?"

"KAU!"

"VEIGAASS! TABAH, TABAH, TOBAT NAK, TOBAT, ANAK TOBAT DISAYANG MAMAH KM! TOBAT SEBELUM TERLAMBAT, NAK!"

"VEIGAS SABAR, SABAR, AYO TARIK NAFAS PELAN-PELAN, HUUUU, LEPASKAN, FUUUUH, AYO ULANGIN LAGI! HUUU-"

"NJIIIIR! MEMANGNYA GUE MAU NGELAHIRIN APA?!"

"HAH! AMAN, KAU SUDAH TIDAK KERASUKAN LAGI! Lihat ada mahluk aneh di tahan Ryan dan Jin! menyeramkan bukan? untung aku sudah mengeluarkannya "

"KAU MAU MENGEJEKKU JUGA, SIEGHART?!"

Dan pada akhirnya pertarungan yang tidak bisa dihentikan terjadi diantara chaser di ruang make up para chaser

"Mereka IDIOT" gumam Mary sambil kembali membaca bukunya tanpa peduli ada seseorang nyaris mengenainya saat terlempar

"DAN KITA SAMBUT PARA CHASER SEKARANG!" sontak pekikan MC itu membuat para chaser tersadar dari pertarungan yang mereka bikin skarang

" _shit!_ Udah mulai!" pekik Veigas "Bagaimana ini, akku tidak bisa keluar dengan perpenampilan seperti ini" Veigas mulai panik layaknya ibu-ibu mau melahirkan /diketok pakai cube

"Ugh.. Aku belum menghapuskan make up isengku ke Veigas" gumam Amy sadar

"JADI KAU SENGAJA?!" pekik Veigas mulai OOC layaknya ibu-ibu hamil mengalami mood swing

"Hehehe, aku juga belum hapus jejak isengku ke Sieghart" Arme mengaku setelah melihat Sieghart mengaca di cermin

"ARMEEEEE! KEMBALIKAN AKU SEKARANG ATAU TUKAR PERAN KITA! APA JADINYA SEORANG MASTER GLADITOR BERPENAMPILAN BEGINI, KAU TAHU KAN KAU LEBIH PANTAS DIBANDINGKAN KU, KALAU PERLU KAU BISA PAKAI MAINAN SAYAP PERI INI KE KAMU KALAU MAU!" Sieghart mulai panik layaknya swordman yang sadar pedangnya lagi hamil /dafuq?!/

"Uno, Kita harus berjuang bersama ya" pekik Lire senang sambil menjabat tangan Uno

Uno mengangguk dengan wajah senang tanpa memperdulikan pernampilannya, dia percaya Lire tidak akan melakukan hal keji seperti itu ke dia, oh enaknya dikau tidak berada di tangan Amy dan Arme.

"TES TES, DEMI KEPALA SIEGHART YANG MULAI MEMBOTAK" sontak semua yang mendengar suara MC itu mulai menahan tawa (kecuali Sieghart dan Mary)

"AKU TIDAK BOTAK!"

"CHASEEEEERRR KALIAN SUDAH DITUNGGU WARGA SERDIN, SEGERA NAIKLAH!" terdengar teriakan Lucre seolah-olah dia tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sieghart

"Ayo!" ajak Elesis sambil menarik Ronan yang terlihat ogah-ogahan sambil bergumam "Aku belum mampu, aku belum kuat atas cobaan ini, Elesis."

"Mau tidak mau kalian harus naik kepanggung~" ucap Arme senang sambil melambaikan tangan ke Lass yang sudah memakai topi dan baju seorang prajurit yang juga membalas lambaian Arme.

"Yap, yap~" pekik Amy sambil menaruh kumis palsu dan mahkota palsu ke Jin.

"Ughhh" Sieghart, dan Veigas mulai mengeluh dan mulai berjalan ke panggung dengan lesu nya

"Berjuang yaaa~~" Ryan menyemangatin dan chaser yang akan bermain drama pertama mulai menghilang di lorong.

- **CUT!-**

* * *

AAANNNNDDD CUT SCENE!

Chalice : Oke, memang garing, Lice juga kurang yakin apakah chapter selanjutnya lucu atau enggak /huf /udah gak ada sense humor lagi Lice, yah masih pembukaan sih, awalnya chapter ini langsung cuman rasanya ada yang kurang jika langsung, jadinya yah begini *sigh*

Lucre : Oke, tanpa banyak curcol

Tia : Review yaaa~~

LucreTia : Dan Kita bermain Kuis!

-Tebak chap selanjutnya mereka bermain Drama apa

\- Dan sebutkan peran apa yang mereka lakukan di chapter selanjutnya (Contoh : Misalnya chapter selanjutnya snow white, yang jadi SN itu Ronan atau ibu tiri Ley)

 **YAK SEKIAN!**

 **REVIEW YAAA~**


End file.
